


【德哈】Aroma  NC-17

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 香薰、鸡尾酒、香水。





	【德哈】Aroma  NC-17

德拉科走进房间时，波特正安静地坐在床上等他。房间里像是点燃了玫瑰熏香，到处弥漫着芬芳，似乎还有丝丝甜意夹杂在其中，不禁让人失神。德拉科走近哈利，看着对方有些发红的眼，低低开口叫他的名字。

旁边的三角茶几上放着两只高脚水晶玻璃杯，里面已经斟满了Blue Hawaii（蓝色夏威夷），淡蓝色的晶莹鸡尾酒是蔚蓝的大海，点缀的白色盐粒是雪白的沙滩，嵌在杯沿上的新鲜菠萝片是金黄的烈阳。醇厚的酒味，飘散开迷醉的气息。

波特就是一杯Blue Hawaii。

以朗姆酒为基酒，配以蓝橙力娇酒、椰奶、菠萝汁。

白色的沙滩和淡淡的盐味，热带的树林和微醺的海风，和波特在一起时总是那么的美好。直观的惬意和轻松，阳光都碎在波特的眼睛里。他的眼睛却比海洋和鸡尾酒还要动人心魄，一眼望进去就已经沉醉其中。他的笑容就像加入的水果汁，酸甜的。舔过被子边缘的海盐，仿佛那就是波特脖颈上留下的汗液的味道。

蓝橙酒代表蓝色的海洋，塞满酒杯中的碎冰象征着泛起的浪花，而酒杯里散发的果汁甜味犹如夏威夷的微风细语。

他愿听他呢喃一万遍爱语。

德拉科俯下身拥住哈利，将鼻尖埋进对方的脖颈深深吸口气，灌入鼻腔的神秘香气让他神经兴奋。大概这就是调香师的职业病，当他发现从未遇见的迷人香气时，他不仅仅想将它调制出来，还想将它占为己有。

更何况这种香气来自波特。

哈利显然有些微醺，而醉了的他一向安静。他只是沉默地将唇覆上德拉科的，无言地向德拉科传递着信息。德拉科没有加深这个吻，两人都十分享受唇瓣上的摩擦。

不知不觉间德拉科的手揭开了哈利的浴袍系带，轻松地将哈利褪得一丝不挂。男人美好的酮体映入眼帘，哈利的欲望还沉睡在深黑色的丛林里。德拉科用几根手指挑逗那个部位，几秒后他的皮带被哈利解开，哈利拉近两人的距离，让两人都还未硬起来的部位贴在一起摩擦。

也不清楚是谁先勃起，在开始升温的空气中，两人都开始轻微地喘息。他们火热的手掌包裹着膨胀的欲望，加速的摩擦让他们兴奋。很快他们低喘着释放，手心中溅上一片白色。

德拉科抚摸了哈利的黑发一番，伸长手臂去床头柜里拿出些许东西。他打开润滑剂的盖子，挤了不少在手指上，朝哈利的后方探去。尽管如此做了许多次，哈利还是有些瑟缩。德拉科轻声叫着哈利的名字让他放松，手指便进入了那温暖的甬道。

手指在后穴探索的过程中，德拉科拿起一边的道具：一个不大的金属球连着细细的铁链。他将它悬挂在哈利的眼前，哈利朝他瞪了一眼，才伸出红润的舌头将它卷入口中。他用舌头去细致地摩擦那颗球，仿佛在舔弄别的东西。德拉科的太阳穴突突直跳，没几分钟德拉科就有些粗鲁地将金属球从哈利口中拽出来，在哈利为撞疼的牙齿呜咽时将他推进已经可以伸进两根手指的后穴推进去。

“唔……”哈利皱起眉头想逃开却被拦住了。

德拉科解开自己的领带将它绑在了哈利的眼睛上，看不见的时候，人的其他感官会变得更加敏感。“好好感受我，波特。”德拉科的这句话也让哈利的脸更红了，他咬着唇有些害怕又期待德拉科接下来的行动。

胸口突然接受了大片冰凉，哈利惊叫起来。他瞬间意识到德拉科将酒倒在了他的身上。身体后方的扩张也停止了，温度渐渐贴近了他胸前的皮肤，最终落在他的锁骨。对方的舌头温柔地扫过这两块形状优美的骨头，再往下接触他的乳尖。平时不太敏感的部位却也传出不容小觑的快感，哈利认不出伸出手去摩挲德拉科的头发，“别这样，德拉科……”

回应他的是捆上他手腕的领带。德拉科不满地咬了下哈利胸前的红色，直到哈利倒吸一口凉气，德拉科才重新放轻动作去享用哈利身上的鸡尾酒。酒与香气一同进入口中，德拉科愉悦地眯起眼睛。他开始啃咬那两颗果实，直到它们充血挺立。

德拉科故伎重演，这次倒上来的是一杯Scorpion（天蝎座）。

白朗姆酒、白兰地、柳橙汁和凤梨汁调制而成的这款鸡尾酒是哈利异常喜欢的一款。

天蝎座的人大部分都有着极大的诱惑气息。辛辣的朗姆酒搭配清甜的橙子，竟然也纯粹地融合在了一起。浓郁的果汁气息和清凉的薄荷味道，直接沁入心脾。这杯酒的度数也算低，但它会引诱人不断喝下，于是哈利每每都沉醉其中。

就像天蝎座一般，德拉科也是有着危险而神秘的气息的，而这份感觉无论让谁都会沉迷。现在的他也是一样。

细致享用完了鸡尾酒，德拉科也有些醉。他的手回到后穴外面的那段铁链上，拉着它缓慢动作。哈利感觉自己的感官都集中到那一块区域，再细小的快感都被放大几十倍。圆球在他体内进出，肠道欢快地分泌着肠液。

“啧，波特。瞧瞧你后面。”德拉科盯着那个穴口，它像一朵粉嫩的花儿尚未开放。润滑液混合着晶莹的液体被圆球带出来。哈利被这些话刺激得心如擂鼓，但他也不敢开口反驳，他快要憋不住呻吟了。

几分钟后后穴陡然一空，哈利在黑暗中感觉到了紧张。几秒后一寸火热抵住了他的后穴，哈利下意识地想叫停，但下一刻他就被深深顶到了底。

哈利刚出口的请求瞬间变了调，他的大脑被撕裂的疼痛占据，他的双腿和脚趾都不自主地蜷缩起来。他像个过呼吸患者一样急促地呼气，心脏像是要跳出胸腔。

德拉科俯下身亲吻哈利的额头。他明白自己有些操之过急，因为现在他也不好受。但他实在不想再等任何一秒，他迫切地想体会哈利身体的美妙。他的欲望被牢牢包裹，软肉叫嚣着吮吸着它，几乎让他失控。

哈利只觉得自己的头皮一阵发麻，他清晰地感觉到自己的后穴紧紧咬住了德拉科，他能描摹那上面欲望的花纹，它们都在突突跳动。

“波特，感受我。”

德拉科扶住哈利的腰开始律动了。他深入浅出，同时细心地寻找那一点。哈利身上散发的香味更浓郁了，像是揉入了百种鲜花和水果，酸甜而沁人心脾的热气从两人身上蒸腾而起。分子空气中胡乱地扩散，情欲也飘散开来。

“哈啊——”哈利的声音变了调，他连忙抿住嘴唇，脸色有些僵硬。德拉科又坏心眼地往那里顶了顶，成功得到哈利破碎的呻吟。

双腿被大力抬到了对方的肩膀上，哈利感受到了更深的贯穿。酒精起到催情的作用，快感像潮水一浪一浪打来，哈利忍不住叫起来。

“So HOT，哈利。”

德拉科这么说着，情欲在他的眼中燃烧。他托起哈利的腰让两人紧密贴合。哈利几乎被折叠成三十度角，使德拉科更加深入。他在黑暗中将绑住的手搭在德拉科的脖颈后，随着德拉科有力的动作一次又一次陷入了柔软的床铺。

淫靡的水声越来越大，烈酒混着香薰的味道，让德拉科沉醉。他每一次都毫无保留地贯穿哈利，击打那个铭感点。情欲的战役又持续了几分钟，终于在哈利带上哭音的喊叫声中结束。

白浊从两人交合处流出，哈利低喘着气，还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。眼上的额领带被拆下，哈利迷蒙地看着近在咫尺的脸庞，接受了一系列的深吻。雪烟的凛冽气息萦绕在鼻尖，像是茵茵绿地上的一抹新雪。

 

在德拉科看来，哈利就是一支风之恋。

一般柑橘调的香水容易过分刺鼻，但他不一样。清新的柑橘调里混入柠檬的气息，充满了活力，带着些许俏皮，又给人带来丝丝酸气。清新的莲叶，还有些许的绿胡椒，混合出透明的活力和生机。

波特就是这种感觉，他透明纯净，生机无限，又带着温柔缱绻。

然而在哈利看来，德拉科就是伦敦这支香水。

德拉科拥有的就是如此的气质。佛手柑带着清甜，黑胡椒带着辛辣，薰衣草带着芳香，肉桂叶带着微苦。皮革带着男士的气息，红葡萄酒带着莫名的诱惑，零陵香木和橡木苔亦是有着勾人的浓郁气息。

但哈利最喜欢的还是其中的烟草气息。那种感觉就是走在伦敦清晨的初雪街道上，一切都很寒冷，但对方落在自己唇上的吻除了带着凉凉的冰雪的味道，却也有着神秘的温柔。

而这足以让他沉醉。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
